Teardrops On My Guitar
by marauderluverz
Summary: Now also contains SEQUEL! Alright I'm back with another songvella. This one is entirely James/Lily. I hope lots of people will read it and review! Lily and James are finally friends and their both happy, right? Not exactly.
1. Chapter 1: Hogsmeade?

Teardrops On My Guitar

Summary: Alright I'm back with another songvella. This one is entirely James/Lily. I hope lots of people will read it and review!  
Plot: Lily and James are finally friends and their both happy, right? Not exactly James is finally accepting that maybe he can be friends with Lily and be happy. While Lily on the other hand finds herself enjoying her time spent with a certain marauder and seems a bit jealous when another girl moves into her territory. Placed to "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift. Read on to find out more because i refuse to reveal the whole story here.

Chapter 1: Hogsmeade?

He smiled at her from across the classroom. She was staring at him. Again. She had to stop this.

'Darn it, Lily,' she thought, 'Your finally friends with him, stop staring or you'll give him the wrong idea!'

Lily smiled and with a small wave looked back towards the front of the potions class.

Sirius nudged him.

"What?" he hissed, since becoming a seventh year, Headboy, and Lily's friend James had been trying to be more of a model student.

"She's staring at you again," Sirius answered quietly. James looked. His stomach gave an involuntary flip. Sirius was right, she was. Or at least it looked like it. She could have just as easily been day dreaming. 'Lily Evans day dream? Yeah right.' he thought. He smiled his arrogant smirk before realizing he was doing so. Then Lily looked surprised, blushed, smiled, gave a little wave and looked back at Professor Slughorn. James did the same, all the while hardly paying attention, just thinking of one fact: Lily Evans had most definately been staring at him, James Potter.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked her that night as they were patrolling.

Lily realized she had stopped walking and James was now several steps ahead of her. Something that rarely happened. She quickly caught up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She had in fact been thinking about his beautiful voice and how cute he was.

"Um . . . Lily? Can I ask you something?" he sounded nervous.

'Uh-oh,' she thought, 'here comes the infamous question.'

"Sure," she answered.

"If your not doing anything this weekend for Hogsmeade, did you maybe want to um . . ."

She stopped him, "James Potter, are you asking me out?"

"Now Lily, would I do something like that?" he asked.

"Hmm . . . Let me think . . . Yes!"

"Oh well right, but I'm not. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the marauders?" he sounded doubtful. Lily couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. He hadn't asked her out since the beginning of the year and now it was November.

"Um . . . Lily?" he asked shaking her from her thoughts, "So did you want to come with us to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah definately." She smiled at him.

"This – this is so great!" he said excitedly, "we have so much to tell you, and show you." He was nearly bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down, James," she said laughing, "I can't wait."

So they both headed back up to Gryffindor tower. Lily thought James might've skipped all the way back if she hadn't been walking with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

"James, if you ask me again, I'll change my mind. So, for the last time, yes, I'm going with you and the marauders to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Lily was getting rather annoyed with James. For the past three days since she had agreed to go , he had been asking her repeatedly if she had really said yes.

"I'm sorry, Lils. It's just hard to believe," James said sheepishly.

"It's okay, James, just don't ask again."

The next morning came rather too quickly for Lily. She found herself thinking carefully about her outfit. And finally, after deciding she was being silly, chose a plaid green skirt with a long-sleeve green embroidered top. She pulled her shoulder length crimson hair back into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. Then she looked at her watch. '_Oh my gosh!_' she thought, '_They're probably going to think I'm not coming._' She hurried downstairs.

"Are you sure she said she **was** coming with us?" Sirius asked.

"**Yes**, of course I'm sure," James answered sharply.

"Then where is she?" countered Sirius.

Then a voice from behind asked, "Where's who?" It was Lily.

James looked relieved, he spun around and his hand flew to his hair. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help it. She smiled,

"So, are we going then?" she asked motioning toward the doors.

"Uh . . . yeah, right."

"So where are we gonna go first?" Lily asked uncertainly. Seeing as she had never gone to Hogsmeade with the marauders she had no idea where they normally went.

"Well, actually," Sirius answered, "we have a reservation for a room at the Three Broomsticks."

"Ok."

They headed toward the Three Broomsticks and Lily began to feel more than a little uneasy. And somehow walking into a room alone with the marauders, watching as they locked the door and cast "Muffliato", did not calm her nerves.

"Um . . . why are we here?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Evans," Sirius started.

James coughed.

"Lily . . . James insists that seeing as you are now our '_friend_' we should tell you some of our marauder secrets."

James smiled, clearly excited about this. Lily was beginning to get very nervous. Was the room getting hotter or was it her imagination?

"Well, Lily, this is our first secret," said James as he pulled out some cloth or something. He covered himself with it and for a split-second Lily was wondering what kind of stupid secret a cloak was and then it happened. He disappeared.

Lily swallowed.

"Where'd James go?" she asked the other marauders.

"I'm right here," said a voice to her right.

She jumped. James removed the cloak. He looked worried but cheerful.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said.

"An invisibility cloak?"

She uttered a soft "wow" as Jmaes gently slid it into her hands.

"Be careful with it," he said quietly.

She stepped in front of a mirror and swung the cloak over her head. She gasped. She had disappeared. She knew she was there but she couldn't see herself. She quietly walked around the room. And watched as the marauders stared at where they thought she was.

"So how do you like it?" James asked.

Lily stepped up behind him and leaned close to whisper, "This is so cool."

James turned around but she had continued walking around the room.

"Can I have my cloak back now, please?" James asked.

"Oh, alright," Lily said removing it and handing it back to James, who quickly hid it. Lily sat down.

"Do you have more secrets?" she asked.

"Yep," James said, "Sirius, the map."

Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and spread it out on a table.

"It's just a bit of parchment."

"Do you really think we would leave it lying around for anyone to read?" Sirius asked.

"No, I suppose not. But how do you open it then?" she asked.

"Well you take your wand and you-" James started but before he could finish Sirius interrupted,

"and you say, 'I, Lily Evans, command you to reveal your secrets.' and watch the magic." He smiled slyly and watched as she did as he had said.

James gave Sirius a questioning look as did Remus and Peter, but Sirius just smiled.

Print began to appear on the map,

"Read it," Sirius commanded.

So she proceeded to read all the "map" said,

"_Mr. Moony advises you to use a different password because obviously the one Mr. Padfoot gave you does not work._

"Mr. Prongs would like to offer his compliments to Miss Evans on how remarkably beautiful she looks today and would like to apologize for his friend's behaviour.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to thank you for a good laugh.

"Mr. Wormtail does truly apologize for Mr. Padfoot's behaviour."

Lily looked up as she finished reading. James was blushing, Sirius could barely control himself for laughter, Remus was shaking his head at his friend's idea of a joke, and Peter wasn't sure how to react and therefore just watched Lily's reaction.

"So, now that Sirius has had his laugh, how do you really open it?" she asked James.

"You simply tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'"

She proceeded to do so and no sooner had the words left her mouth then words once again appeared on the map's surface.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

The Marauder's Map"

"The Marauder's Map?" she questioned, "You made this?"

"Yes," said Sirius proudly, "It wasn't really that hard."

"Yeah because Moony did all the work," James said bringing Sirius down.

"Oh and Lily we have one more secret. Remus?"

Remus looked uneasy.

"Right, well, I'm – I'm a werewolf." He said it rather quickly.

Lily gasped. Severus had been right. Now Lily understood . . . Moony. Duh! Of course! He would have to be a werewolf.

Remus was now cautiously looking at Lily.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore . . ." he said quietly.

"Well that would be a bit shallo, wouldn't it? And a stupid reason to lose a great friend." She smiled.

"Ok Wormtail, your turn," James said breaking the silence.

Peter stood up and was just standing there when . . . and then he was a rat.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily breathed, "He's an- an- animagus."

Peter changed back.

"Yeah, yeah, my turn," said Sirius standing up. Next moment in his place was a big black dog. Lily screamed and jumped onto the chair. Sirius transformed back laughing.

"I thought you might react this way to Peter," James said helping her down, "But not Sirius. He's a dog."

"I'm terrified of dogs."

"Oh," said Sirius. Lily couldn't believe it! He actually looked hurt!

"But I guess they can't all be bad," she quickly added. His face brightened immediately.

"Okay . . . my turn," said James clearly ready for his big moment.

Lily watched as James Potter transformed into a stag. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He pranced around the room and then over to her. She had to use every bit of resistance not to kiss him. At least not now. There were witnesses.

"Ok. Enough showing off, Prongs! I wanna get to Honeydukes and Zonkos," said Sirius.

"Oh alright," said James after transforming back, "Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3: A Threat

Chapter 3: A Threat

"Well good night James, Sirius, Remus, Peter." Lily said as she stood in the common room with them that night. As much as she hated to admit it, she had enjoyed herself.

"G'night Lily," said Sirius as he headed upstairs trying to get Remus and Peter to come with him.

"Yeah, night Lils," said Remus, catching on.

Then between the two of them they were able to get Peter upstairs as well. Leaving James and Lily . . . alone . . . in the common room. '_I have evil friends,_' thought James as the silence grew to be uncomfortable.

"Uh . . . well, thanks James. I had alot of fun, thank you for inviting me." Lily finally said breaking the silence.

"You know, Lily," James started, taking a chance, "Maybe next time we could go, just the two of us, on a date?"

Lily looked at him sadly. James couldn't believe it. She felt sorry for him!

"James, we're friends, and I want us to remain friends. It would just be weird. I'm sorry, but please don't ask again." and by her words he could see she was pleading with him not to ask her again.

"No problem, Lils. Friends is good," he said hugging her, "G'night." He ran upstairs and she went to bed feeling quite relieved.

December passed uneventfully but now Lily hung out with the marauders all the time. You seldom found one without the other.

Lily as enjoying being friends with the marauders. She was almost never the center of their pranks, except a few small ones and she began looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit coming on the second Saturday of January.

"So," she said on Friday afternoon when they were sitting in the great hall, "I was thinking we go to Zonko's first thing and then make a quick stop at Honeydukes before heading back so you can set up the evening prank."

"That sounds good. What do you think, Prongs?" Sirius asked looking at James who was suprisingly quiet so far.

"Well . . ." he started, "I sorta had a friend I thought we could hang with and move the prank to Sunday night."

"Oh alright." Lily looked over her schedule and used her wand to rearrange it. "Okay now it's all set. So James, who's your friend?"

James mumbled something no one could understand.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I invited Maria Adams to come to Hogsmeade with me," he blurted out.

Lily was shocked. James had invited another girl? How could he? Wait a sec. Was she jealous? No. She just thought that maybe they shouldn't share marauder secrets with everyone. She sort of liked being the only other who knew. She was being an idiot. It was only one time.

"Oh, well that's nice," Lily spluttered, unsure exactly what to say, "isn't it guys?"

She needed someone else to agree with her before she exploded at James.

"Yeah, nice." Said Remus, wondering what in the world Lily was up to. He elbowed Peter and Sirius.

"Great!" exclaimed Peter.

Sirius said nothing.

Silence -

Remus elbowed Sirius again with so much force he nearly knocked him off his seat.

"Yeah, just great," he said with such sarcasm Lily didn't know how James couldn't have noticed. Then she followed his gaze. There at the Ravenclaw table sitting with another girl was Maria Adams. Even Lily had to admit she was beautiful. She was the type of girl that you thought was a model. And she had won James' heart.

The next morning Lily got up and dressed rather quickly. She had never really talked to Maria and had always thought her a little stuck up, but she was determined to be nice.

For James.

She ran down to the entrance hall. She saw the marauders, but no Maria. '_Maybe, she changed her mind,_' Lily thought hopefully.

"Hey guys," Lily said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah in just a minute, Lils, I'm looking for Maria." James answered standing on tiptoe to advance his already more than average height.

"Maybe she's sick," Lily said, hoping they would leave, but only Remus heard her.

"Sounds like someone's a tad bit jealous, Lily." he whispered.

Lily opened her mouth but stopped short because of the arrival of Maria Adams.

"Hey Maria," James said, "You look beautiful."

Maria giggled and they headed for the door. Lily did have to admit Maria looked nice with her long brown hair in one braid over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes that covered her deep brown eyes. But James didn't **have** to say so!

They all sat down outside of a small icecream shop, after having been to a few stores.

"Jamie, I need to go buy a few things. I'll meet back up with you in an hour or so, 'kay?" Maria asked as she got up.

"Alright, Maria." James said gazing at her. And then they kissed. Lily didn't know whether she was going to barf or passout. But she didn't want to do either in front of James.

"Isn't Maria, just (sigh) wonderful?" he asked watching as she walked away, "I mean she's beautiful too. Do you see the way her hair shines and how beautiful her

eyes–" he kept talking. Lily leaned over to Sirius.

"Was he ever like this with me?" Lily asked.

"Everyday, and this is nothing to the way he could talk about you. He'd go on for hours and then find he was talking to emty chairs."

"Wow. This is so bloody annoying."

"Yep." Was all Sirius said in reply.

Lily could hardly bare to be around James anymore. He was always talking about Maria. Two Hogsmeade trips later, Lily found herself sitting with Maria at a table while they were waiting for James and the rest of the marauders. Lily still hadn't really talked to Maria, even though they ended up spending so much time together. She always did her best to avoid Maria. She couldn't place it, but there was just something about Maria. She was jealous that was all, she told herself repeatedly, but this was always followed by, Ok your jealous, but why? and she could never find an answer. At least not one she liked. Maybe she should just try to be friendly, I mean they had been sitting there silent for ten whole minutes.

Lily opened her mouth and was just about to say something when the marauders walked over. She watched as James put his hands over Maria's eyes.

"Guess who!" he said.

"Hmm . . . I don't know. Who?" Maria replied, pretending she didn't reconise the voice of the boy she'd been dating for a month and a half. '_Although,_' Lily thought bitterly, '_they don't spend most of their time talking, do they?_' Lily came back to the present just in time to see James handing Maria a box. She opened the large rectangular blue velvet box to reveal a beautiful beautiful silver necklace. Maria shrieked and threw her arms around James' neck.

Lily glanced at the necklace with the word "LOVE" on it. She got up so fast she knocked her chair over and ran off. Hoping she had left before anyone had noticed the tears flooding her eyes.

Over the next few days Lily could be found during any and all freetime sitting on her bed playing her beautiful guitar; that she had gotten five years previously when she had started taking lessons; but which was now covered with her teardrops.


	4. Chapter 4: Teardrops on My Guitar

Chapter 4: Teardrops on My Guitar

A/N: Hey guys, ok so this is the last chapter I have written out for ToMG. I need IDEAS! This story will probably end up having only a few more chapters. But if people can give me ideas or if they want a sequal(hint, hint) then I will try to do so. Just so you all know I cannot update again until I have at least 5 reviews for my latest chapter. Sorry i just hope that this will motivate people to review. Thanx for reading! Plz, plz review! I'm begging! :(

Chapter 4: Teardrops on My Guitar

After two weeks, Lily knew she couldn't keep avoiding the marauders.

"Hey guys," Lily said as she approached the table where the four boys were sitting.

They all looked up, surprised to hear her voice. James smiled, and Lily's heart did a flip.

"Hey Lils, I was wondering when we'd see you again." He replied amusedly.

"So are you coming into Hogsmeade with us this weekend?" asked Sirius, as Lily sat in the empty chair at the table.

"Will Maria be there?" Lily asked trying to keep her jealousy to a minimum.

"She'll be there around one, we're meeting at the Three Broomsticks," James answered. Once again failing to notice the longing in Lily's eyes. Someone else saw it though.

"So will you come then?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. Sure."

Lily dressed very carefully on Saturday morning. She searched through her trunk.

"Where is it?" she grunted, as she threw various items out of her trunk and onto the floor. She was looking for an outfit. An outfit she had only worn once, in 6th year. James had told her how cute she looked in it and she hadn't worn it since.

"Ahah!" she screamed as she pulled out some black jeans and a green halter top with rhinestones. When she had finished dressing, she pulled out a headband and put it on her head. She looked in the mirror and spun around. She had to admit, she looked good.

She skipped down the stairs and saw the marauders waiting in the common room. They all stood and walked over to her. She looked into James' eyes imploringly.

'_Please,_' she thought, '_Please, just give me a compliment of some sort, any comment will do._'

"You ready to go?" James asked. She was stunned.

"Uh, yeah." She whispered giving up.

They headed for the portrait hole. Lily was desperate. She needed something.

"How do I look?" was her final attempt.

She hadn't stated it, but everyone knew the question was directed at James.

James looked at Lily for a minute and for just a second she thought she saw that sparkle in his eye. That look of love.

And then it was gone.

"You look nice, Lils." He said. It was a complement, but it was an empty one.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

James looked at her. "You ready to go then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. If nothing else as a cover. She couldn't let him see what she was really feeling. Not when he was so happy.

_That I want_

_And I'm needin'_

_Everything that we should be._

They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat down at the table James sighed resting his chin on his hand, leaning on his elbow.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without._

"Isn't she just beautiful," he said dreamily.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny,_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me._

Maria looked up, she caught James' eye and blushed. She waved and blew him a kiss. James made the cheesy motion of capturing the kiss in his hand and putting it in his pocket. Sirius made a gagging sound, but James ignored him. Lily giggled.

About two hours later, Lily was waiting with Remus, Sirius, and Peter at a table outside a random shop. They were waiting for James. He wanted to show them something he had said. Lily tapped her fingers impatiantly. She wanted James to hurry up. She only had a few more hours before she was going to "conveniantly" remember some "homework" she had "forgotten".

"Okay, guys," James said as he approached the waiting group.

"What did you want to show, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"This," James said pulling out a small velvet box. He set it on the table and watched as his friends sat watching the box.

"What is it?" Lily asked, hoping against all hope that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Open it." He said excitedly.

Lily reached forward and picking it up, carefully opened it. She gasped. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"It's- it's an engagement ring?" It was more of a statement than a question, because it was obvious. But she still hoped.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

"I'm going to propose to Maria. This time next year she'll be Maria Potter," he said happily.

"You've been dating her for four months!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes, but I love her. And she loves me too!" he sounded desperate to get her to understand, "Not like when I loved y-" he caught himself just before going too far, but Lily knew what he had been going to say. He was right. She had pushed him away. She had no right to him, to ruin his happiness. If she now loved him she should prove it by being supportive.

_I wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night_

She pushed the tears away from her eyes by blinking. She'd save her tears, for that night when she couldn't sleep.

"Good luck, James, with asking her." And with that she turned and walked quickly back towards the castle with tears flowing down her cheeks.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing _

_On a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car _

_I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do._

It was around four o'clock the next day, when Lily knew she had to head down to the common room. Most people were outside but someone else was inside, James.

"Lily!" he said when he heard her come down.

She silently cursed herself for even coming down. Why was he in the common room anyway? Shouldn't he be off somewhere with his beloved Maria?

"Lily, can we talk?"

She nodded and they sat down on the couch together.

"You seemed upset earlier, and I know we haven't been friends for long but – I'm really worried about you, Lily."

"I'm fine, James, really." She said hoping he wouln't hear the hurt behind her lies.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. Anyway, I'm sure you and Maria will be great friends." With that said he hugged her and exited the common room.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

A chill had gone up her spine when he had hugged her and she wished that one last time he would hold her close. She felt a few tears slide down her face.

Lily walked over to a small windowseat and looked out at the lake. After about five minutes she saw two figures walk outside, and with a jolt she realized it was James and Maria.

_And there he goes_

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless _

_I wish I could be_

Lily watched as James got down on one knee and said something to Maria. Maria then proceeded to throw her arms around James and kiss him. As Lily watched she felt her heart break in two.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky, Cause . . ._

Lily got up and walked slowly to the library. She had been sitting in the library for just over an hour, and although she had been reading the same book the whole time, she couldn't even have told you it's title for tears blurred her vision. That is until she heard someone sit down in the chair across form her. She tried to inconspicuously wipe her eyes before looking up to see – huh?! – Maria?


	5. Chapter 5: A Conversation With the Enemy

Chapter 5: A Conversation With the Enemy

A/N: okay here's chapter five. (Yes, I know it's not very long. I just wanted to post it though and need your thoughts!) Enjoy!

Chapter 5: A Conversation With the Enemy

Lily looked up at Maria as she tried desperately to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

Maria smiled sadly at Lily from across the table. She reached over and gently patted Lily's hand. Lily looked at her a bit warily.

"Um . . . hi, Maria," she said carefully.

"Hi, Lily. How are you doing?" Maria asked sweetly.

Lily slowly slipped her hand out from under Maria's.

"Uh . . . I'm fine. You?" Lily looked unsure and Maria laughed,

"Well, I was just coming to talk to you and tell you that I think that you're very smart to just forget about him."

"Who?" Lily asked, a little shocked at Maria's comment. Maria laughed again.

"Why, James of course!" Everyone knows you like him."

Lily blinked,

"Everyone knows?" she asked.

Maria laughed again. This time it had something sinister in it.

"Of course, your pathetic attempts to hide it are . . . well, just that," she leaned closer, "Pathetic."

Lily just stared totally shocked at how Maria was acting. Maria opened her mouth and continued,

"Personally, I'm glad you finally took the hint. I think James was getting a bit worried."

Lily could feel the tears coming at uch hurtful words.

"What are you talking about  
she asked.

"Well, James was starting to get a bit nervous that he would have to confront you about it."

"About what?!" Lily exclaimed now getting quite angry.

"Well, the fact that it's not good for him to hang around people like you."

"People like me?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"**Mudbloods.**"

The word rang through the silence that followed. Lily wanted to cry, scream, but most of all she wanted to tackle Maria to the ground and curse her. Lily blinked back tears.

"But it's alright now. 'Cause you've proved you know your place." Maria said it with severity.

"My place?" Lily asked fiercely.

"Well, yeah. I mean, a mudblood shouldn't even be friends with, let alone married to a pureblood." She laughed, "So, now at least we don't have to worry, right? 'Cause you're gonna leave Jamie alone now, right?"

"Leave him alone?!" Lily asked, trying to control her voice.

"It's what he wants," she said calmly. She stood and smiled sweetly at Lily.

"Now don't go mentioning our little, 'heart to heart' to Jamie okay?" She spoke as though Lily were an imbecile. Maria waited a minute and when Lily didn't answer she turned and left.

Lily just sat there for a minute. James wanted her to leave him alone? No. He'd always wanted anythin but that! And he would never call her a mudblood. But after seeing Maria's true self, what was she supposed to do?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing _

_On a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car _

_I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do._

A/N: Oh no! What should Lily do now?! I need you to tell me what you think Lily should do! This story won't go any further without your help! Plz review and give me ideas!!


	6. Chapter 6: Consolation

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to all who have reviewed this story in hopes that more people will review. Thank you for reviewing: luverofjamesandlily, I-want-Jasper, Xthorn1070X, Aly-Of-Tortall13, Blue-Eyed Chica, Shwalla S h w i n g, leonidus, IwantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe, Tizzle, devilelf, shetlandlace, and freak.on.a.leash.13.

This chapter is dedicated to you! : D

Chapter 6: Consolation

Lily left the library after a couple more minutes. She was walking around the grounds trying to think of what to do. She couldn't believe Maria had called her a mudblood. Sure, she'd never liked Maria but she never thought Maria would say something like that.

Lily was standing by the lake, she leaned down and picked up a few smooth stones. She carefully ran her fingers over one. Then let out a frustrated cry and threw it out onto the water. She couldn't help quietly humming part of a muggle song that she had been learning for her guitar. She continued skipping rocks, just thinking.

'_Great, if I go to James he'll probably just think I'm jealous or something!_' she thought. She threw the rest of her stones into the water and collapsed to the ground, near a tree, crying.

She noticed that she'd been sitting there for at least an hour. Maybe more because it was getting dark. She couldn't believe the mess she'd gotten herself into. If she had just told James before that she'd be his girlfriend they wouldn't have this problem.

"If I hadn't been such a stubborn, prideful git," she said frustratedly.

"Who was a stubborn, prideful git?"

Lily glanced around and saw Sirius Black coming towards her. He plopped onto the ground next to her cross-legged. Lily smiled a little bit.

"Hey, Sirius," she said.

Hi, Lily. What's up? You know, you missed dinner?"

Lily shrugged. Then shivered feeling cold. Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into a half-hug.

"Cold?" he asked.

Normally, she probably would have yelled at him to move his arm, but now they were friends and there was something strangely comforting in him holding her. Something "big brother"-ish.

"You alright?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. Lily was surprised. She actually thought she saw concern in those blue-gray eyes.

"If I'm not, do you really want to hear my problems?" she asked laughing a tiny bit.

"Yeah Lils, I do care about you, you know?" he said teasing.

Lily thought for a second.

"Alright, I'll tell you," she said, and then she quickly added, "but only because I want to tell someone and you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Aaw, come on, Lils, I can't tell anyone?"

Her eyes flashed.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. What's on your mind?" He seemed sincere so Lily forged on.

"Sirius," she started, "I'm not sure if you've noticed but, um, I sort of like James."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed in mock surprise, "You do?"

She shoved away his arm and scooted away from him. "I knew you didn't want to hear," she said, and she could feel tears leaking from her eyes, "I can't believe for one second I thought you could care about someone besides yourself!"

Sirius mentally kicked himself. He knew this was a delicate situation.

"Look, Lily," he moved in front of her and tilted up her chin so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing," he wiped away the tears on her face, "Please tell me," he said.

She looked away from him then back again, "Okay," she said, "but no more jokes promise?"

He smiled, "Promise," he said taking her pinkyand wrapping his pinky around hers, "pinky promise."

Lily smiled a little.

"Okay, so you like James," Sirius said, "What else?"

"And now James is gonna marry Maria." Lily said.

Sirius just nodded.

"Sirius," she said suddenly sounding more like a small child then she wished.

"Yes," he said.

"She came inot the library when I was in there earlier."

Sirius nodded again, "What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing except well, when she came over to me she said- she said."

"She said?"

"She said it was a good thing that I was forgetting about James because someone like me could never be with someone like him."

"Someone like you?" he asked.

"A mudblood," she said quietly looking down.

Sirius felt so angry. Over the time that they had been friends he had grown to think of Lily as a sister. Now he couldn't bear seeing her hurt. He pulled her close into a hug, slowly rubbing her back.

She began to cry, "and now I don't know what to do because if I tell James, he- he- he he won't believe me!" she broke into fresh sobs and Sirius just held her tight muttering, "ssshhhhh" in a comforting way.

When her tears had subsided somewhat, he pulled away from the hug, looking at her, he said, "Lily, we have to tell James."

"B- b- but we can't," she broke into more sobs, "and you p- p- promised you wouldn't tell."

Sirius sighed.

"Alright," he said, "I won't tell, but I want you to tell James, soon. Am I understood?"

She nodded, "Alright, soon."


	7. Letter to My Readers

Hey everyone so this is not another chapter but I needed your help.

Do you want just one more chapter, or would you like me to split it inot two chapters?

It's up to you. Review and tell me!

Love you all, marauderluverz


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

"Soon", however, turned into two months, and Lily still had yet to tell James.

"So, have you told him yet?" Sirius asked sitting down next to Lily at breakfast one Saturday morning in May.

"Yes," she replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sort of," she said, looking down.

"So, you haven't?"

"No."

"Lily, you need to tell him. Do you want him making the biggest mistake of his life because you were too scared to talk to him?" He was going for a guilt trip now.

"Of course not. But what if-"

"No 'but's" he interrupted.

"But Sirius, I-"

He put a finger to her lips, "Tell him."

She opened her mouth once more. But he cut her off.

"Just tell him."

Lily was sitting outside underneath the tree that had so many memories. Both good and bad. The first time James ever kissed her, during second year. She smiled remembering. Remembering how she'd pushed him down afterwords. She remembered back at the end of fifth year, her fight with Severus. Part of her regretted not forgiving Severus, while part of her wished they had never met. How was it possible to lose two best friends in such a short amount of time? '_First Sev, now James_' she thought sadly.

She looked up to see James and Maria walking a ways off. They were holding hands. Lily clenched her fists when Maria leaned over and whispered something in James' ear. That was it. She had to do something, say something. But what?

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Lily glanced around and saw Remus sitting next to her. She followed his eyes to Maria and James, who were now snogging.

"Yeah, she is," said Lily bitterly.

"Um, well I was more referring to them snogging right where everyone else has to see. What's wrong?"

"That girl," Lily spat, "called me a mudblood." She could feel angry tears spilling from her eyes.

"She didn't," Remus said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid she did," Lily replied.

Remus pulled her into a hug and Lily let go of all her tears once again. It was too much, someone could only hold it in for so long. She looked up at Remus, "I love him, and now he's gonna go and marry Maria and Sirius said I should tell James but I can't."

"Well," Remus wiped away Lily's tears now that she had finished crying, "Sirius is, as much as I hate to say it, right. You need to tell James. Right now, you're the only one standing between your's and James' happiness. You were his first choice, remember that."

Lily smiled, "I know but, what if he doesn't believe me?"

"You'll never know if you never try."

Two days later Lily caught up with James after Ancient Runes, on of the only classes both she and he were taking and Maria was not. Lily ran up behind James and linked arms with him.

"Hi, James," she said.

He smiled at her.

"Hey Lily," he looked her straight in the eyes then quickly looked down, scrtching the back of his neck, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. Look actually there was something, can we talk?"

"We are talking." He smirked. Lily sighed.

"Can we talk outside?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go. He gestured toward the castle doors.

Once they were outside James looked at her, "So what did you want to talk about, Lily?" he asked.

"Um, well actually, it's sort of about Maria," she started cautiously.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not sure she, um, well likes me all that much."

"Of course she likes you. She's just sort of shy and has trouble showing her feelings. That's all," he said. He sounded so sure, but Lily was sure the Maria whod' been in the library – who'd called her mudblood – was most certainly now shy.

"But James it-"

"Look Lil, you're probably just imagining things. Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

Lily couldn't believe it, he didn't even want to hear what she had to say. "Okay James," she felt so defeated.

They walked a moment in silence. Lily fanned herself, "Ugh, It is so hot!" she complained. James got an evil smirk on his face, "I think I can help with that," he said.

"James what are yo – James Potter put me down this instant!" she screamed. James had picked her up and was now carrying her bridal-style towards the lake.

"What are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"You said it was hot, so I'm helping."

He stopped near the shallow part of the lake.

"James don't you dare!" she screamed. He laughed mischieviously and threw her into the lake.

She screamed. She was soaking as she stormed back up through the water towards James, who was laughing so hard that he'd fallen to the ground clutching a stitch in his side.

He quickly got up when he saw Lily coming towards him, looking more angry than he'd ever seen her. "Now Lily," he said running backwards away from her, "Don't do anything rash." He bolted.

Lily ran after him as fast as she could. Just as she caught up to him and went to tackle him, he glanced back, causing them both to go rolling together down a hill.

They landed with her on top at the bottom. They both started laughing. Then she smirked, "Oh James?" she sang.

"Uh yeah, Lily?"

"You wouldn't happen to be ticklish, would you?" she cried as she began to tickle him. He started laughing all over again.

"Lily, quit it!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Do you surrender?" she asked, smiling down at him.

Their eyes met and slowly he grabbed her hands, stopping them from tickling him. They were both vey quiet. Slowly they moved their heads closer, until their lips were almost meeting. Lily closed her eyes anticipating the feeling of James' lips on her's.

"Jamie!"

Lily and James both jumped up at the sound of Maria's voice.

"Uh," James gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "guess I'd better go." Lily wanted to grab him. Stop him. Kiss him. She just nodded. He was a few feet away when Lily decided she had to,

"I love you," she whispered.

James stopped. He longed to turn around, but he couldn't be sure of what she'd said. He didn't have the courage to riask the heartbreak. So, he just kept walking.

Lily watched until he disappeared. It was too much. They had almost kissed. She couldn't be sure of how long she stood there but it was considerably darker when she started back up towards the castle.

_So I drive home alone,_

_As Iturn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

Lily entered the empty dormitory, all the other girls were, no doubt, still at dinner. She was rather glad, as she laid down on her bed, no one would be there to witness her tears.

_Cause he's the reason_

_For the teadrops on my guitar,_

_The only one_

_Whose got enough of me_

_To break my heart_

_He's the song _

_In my car _

_I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up _

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes remembering how close they'd been to kissing. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her face.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

At last she could hold it in no more, so she let all the tears flow.

A/N: So I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and everyone who's read. I'm glad you have enjoyed my story. I fear there will only be one more chapter after this one. I hope to update soon. Next chapter will be good and I'll try to make it long. Plz review, tell me anything you'd like to see in the last chapter. Also if you want a sequal you can give me ideas. Thanx again. :D By the way I am thrilled to see I have over 1,000 reads and over 30 reviews. :D

Luv you all! -marauderluverz


	9. Chapter 8: Justice?

A/N: OKay guys this is the last chapter. I hope you like it. Plz leave your comments in a review.

**IT IS VERY IMPORTANT YOU READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE!! **Thank you. :D Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Justice?

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't … so he won't," Lily cringed as she tuned her guitar once again. That one string kept giving her problems. "Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see," she sang, then smiled contentedly. Soon after, though, she frowned. This song reflected her too perfectly.

She began to sing more quietly, "James looks at me…" She sighed. She wished he would. If Lily had had a moment alone with James, she might have told him about Maria calling her a mudblood; but ever since that day by the lake, Maria had been keeping James extremely busy.

"Hey guys." Lily said as she entered the seventh year boys' dormitory, her guitar hanging from her shoulder.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked up.

"Hi Lily," Sirius said less than cheerfully.

"Hey, Lils," Remus replied with a forced smile.

"Hi," Peter answered quietly.

"What's wrong with you three?" Lily asked in an overly cheerful tone. As long as she didn't think about James, she could pretend to be happy.

Remus shrugged, "Nothing."

Lily looked at Peter, but Sirius answered first, "When was the last time you saw a Marauder prank pulled?!" he asked, "When?!"

"Um, I don't know? I guess it's been a while," she said.

"Since Maria, that's when! We haven't pulled a prank since she came into the picture," he growled.

"Sirius, no matter how much we hate her, and yes, I do hate her," said Remus, "he's in love with her and there's nothing we can do."

It sounded like Remus was getting very irritated with Sirius' complaints.

"Oh, don't pretend like you're not angry with James, too! He ditched us on the last full moon!" Sirius shouted.

"He did?"

"And Moony wouldn't let us come without Prongs there."

Lily was frustrated. Just because he had a fiance, gave James no reason to ditch his friends.

Lily sighed. Sirius was still ranting. "Well, at least school's almost over," she said, "only two more weeks."

The other guys agreed buy they all secretly knew none of them were happy about the end of their Hogwarts' years.

James was sitting by the lake with his beautiful and perfect fiance, Maria. He sighed, he was lying with his head in her lap and she was gently stroking his hair. He closed his eyes, "So, I was thinking," he said, "I'd ask Sirius to be my best man,"

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"And Remus and Peter to be my groomsmen,"

She just nodded.

"And maybe we could have Lily be a bridesmaid?" he asked quietly.

"No, James, I'd rather not," she said it sweetly but in a way that told him she was, under no circumstances, going to have Lily Evans as her bridesmaid.

He opened his eyes and sat up, running one of his own hands briefly through his hair.

"Why not?" he asked.

She laughed a bit, "Well, because I see the way she looks at you, James, don't pretend you haven't noticed."

"What are you talking about? We're just friends, "he answered, placing his arms behind his head and leaning back against the tree.

"James, don't be so naïve," she laughed.

He gave her a questioning look. He didn't like being spoken to as though he was an idiot.

"And how am I 'naïve'?" he asked.

"James, she's practically drooling every time she sees you! The stupid mudblood thinks she might have a chance with someone like-" He cut her off.

"What did you call her?" he growled.

She rolled her eyes, "I just don't want that mudblood," she emphasized the word to make sure he heard, "at my wedding!"

James got up quickly, "Well, you won't have to worry about Lily being at the wedding because there isn't going to a wedding."

He held out his hand to her, "My ring!" he demanded.

"Fine! You aren't that wealthy anyways. Daddy always said I should marry into a 'respectable' family, and a group of mudblood-lovers would not do!" she screamed haughtily.

She tore the ring off her hand, "You want your stupid ring? Take it!" she threw it into the lake and stormed off.

James cried out in frustration and kicked at the tree. Then, he cried out in pain.

"Dumb idea," he said, "even dumber idea, ever talking to Miss Maria Adams!" He felt stupid and humiliated. Then, he remembered, _'I'm not sure she, um, well likes me.'_ Of course, if Maria was willing to call Lily a mudblood in front of him, she had probably even said it to her face. "Poor Lily," he whispered. "And I didn't even believe her at all."

James walked around the lake for a long time. He had even ditched his friends for Maria. How he hated her! "That little… " –wait, what was that? James looked around. The sun had set who knew how long ago. It was definitely past curfew, and yet, he could swear he heard singing, or at least some form of music. He walked towards the source of the sound.

There was someone sitting on a large rock, a little ways into the lake; it looked like they were playing a guitar.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,"

The voice singing sounded so familiar.

"That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be."

Lily. That's who it was.

"I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without. Drew talks to me,"

But who was Drew.

"I laugh because it's just so funny, that I can't even see anyone when he's with me."

He wondered whom she was singing about. He certainly had her in love with him!

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

This story sounded sort of familiar. Sort of like… Nah, it couldn't be.

"Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe and there he goes, so perfectly the kind of flawless I wish I could be,"

Now he knew she couldn't be singing about him, he was far from flawless.

"She better hold him tight give hem all her love, Look in those beautiful eys and know she's lucky cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,"

James sat down, it was too hard to stand and listen to this kind of heartbreak.

"The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do."

Although… Maria had said Lily liked him…and when you like someone sometimes, you end up believing him or her perfect.

"So, I drive home alone, As I turn on the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight."

Then again maybe this song had nothing to do with Lily. Maybe she just liked the song.

"Cause he's the reason for the teardrps on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do."

Yeah, and the song had nothing at all to do with him, his name wasn't Drew.

" He's the time taken up, but there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into."

He stood up, he should probably head beck inside before she noticed him. He started to walk away.

"James, looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't…see."

He stopped. She had said his name. This song was about them. She had fallen for him. He turned around, knowing he had to talk to her, but she was already gone. He sighed. "So much for that."

"Guys, thanks so much for even agreeing to talk to me after how I've acted."

"What did you want to tell us, James?" Sirius asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Look, I know, I've been a jerk. I focused on being engaged and forgot about everything else important to me, including my best friends. I'm sorry. Can you all ever forgive me?" James asked pleadingly, looking at the three of them in turn.

Remus looked at Sirius, Sirius looked at Peter, and Peter looked at Remus.

"I guess we can forgive you," said Remus smiling.

"Yeah, but getting back into the marauders is going to take some work," said Peter.

"What kind of work?" James asked nervously.

"I'm thinking an entire day through the school wearing nothing," said Sirius.

James sighed, "I guess I deserve it."

"Just kidding, mate," Sirius said as they all burst into laughter.

"I wasn't even really mad at you, I kept telling Remus you'd come around," said Sirius again.

"Uh-huh, sure," said James, glancing towards Remus who rolled his eyes.

"But anyways, James, Lily may not forgive you as easily as we did," Sirius said mournfully.

"I know which is why I've had to work so hard figuring out a way to get her to forgive me."

Lily was sitting on the common room couch, it was late but she couldn't sleep. She was on the couch reading, part of her wished Sirius, Remus or even Peter would come down so that she wasn't alone. A noise on the boy's stairs startled her, she looked up.

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered.

James stepped down from the stairs and into the light.

"H-hi Lily," he said nervously.

"Oh, it's you," she said returning her focus to her book.

"James walked over to Lily, "Hey, um, Lils, can I talk to you? Please?" he sounded very pleading.

Lily looked at him skeptically, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear him. "Okay, I guess."

James looked very happy. Lily was surprised when James got down on his knees in front of her and grabbed her hand in both of his.

"Please, don't talk until I'm finished. I'm very, very sorry. About everything. How I've acted and the way I ignored you when you were trying to tell me about Maria. I was a horrible friend, and I'd like the chance to try it again. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. He looked so … sincere.

Lily opened her mouth, "I don't know what to say, James. I don't want us to stop being friends and you didn't know what Maria had said to me. Wait, I didn't tell you what she said. Did Sirius or Remus tell you?"

"No, Maria did."

Lily looked very confused. "What do you mean?"

"Maria let it slip in front of me. She called you a- a well you know."

"Oh and what did you do?"

"I told her that if she had a problem with you because you're muggleborn I couldn't marry her. She threw the ring in the lake," he smiled.

"Oh, James, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I've realized I was stupid to ever think that – that I could get over my first love. Lily, I still love you. Would you, uh, maybe want to go out with me?" during his last sentence he looked at the ground.

"James, I- I'd love to. I love you too! I'm sorry I refused you so many times. I knew I liked you starting this year I just, I didn't want to. I had too much pride, and I nearly let it ruin our chance at happiness," James stood up as Lily continued, "I'm so-" James had pulled her off the couch and into his arms, kissing her full on the mouth. "Mmm-hmm" she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. James scooped her into his arms, still kissing her passionately he spun her around then fell backwards onto the couch and they pulled apart.

Lily sighed resting her head against his chest. He gently stroked her hair, "I love you," he murmured quietly.

"I love you too, James. I love you too."

Almost two weeks later, on the day before the last day of school, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting at Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"I say that maybe we give her a love potion that'll make her profess her love for Dumbledore," suggested Sirius. Both him and James had spent the last two weeks thinking of a way to get revenge on Maria for how she'd treated Lily.

"Guys, revenge isn't the way," Lily said, hearing Sirius' last comment.

"But, Lils, don't you want her to get what she deserves?" James asked.

"Yes, but revenge isn't the way," Lily said taking a bite of toast.

There was a scream from the entrance hall. Everyone jumped at the sound. The doors to the great hall burt open and in walked a fuming Maria, covered in what appeared to be green slime. The whole hall burst into laughter.

Lily tried to stifle her laughter with her hand. James and Sirius looked at eachother confusedly.

"But I didn't, did you?" Sirius asked.

"No, then who?" James asked.

Lily became suddenly preoccupied with the eggs on her plate. Sirius glanced at her and then smirked, "and you said revenge wasn't the way."

"That wasn't revenge, that was justice. Remus helped me," she replied. Remus looked away whistling innocently. James looked at them both and then burst into laughter, "Lily I swear, you're becoming more like a marauder every day."

Lily shuddered, "Ugh, James, please don't ever say something like that again. Ever."

The End.

For now . . .

A/N: OKay so what did you think? ALright, now this doesn't have to be the end. I've been thinking about a sequal. There is a poll on my profile that I need you to do. If I do write a sequal make sure to leave this story marked as your fav or under story alert and I will send you a special preview of the sequal. If I do write a seqaul it will be where James and Lily live.  
Also, I will be adding one more chapter to this story, It will be titled: Bloopers. I had this idea from the beginning and it will be bloopers as though the characters were just performing my story. I hope you'll read it. :D Thanx for reading. I love you all.

-marauderluverz

Bye.


	10. Chapter 9: Bloopers

Hi everyone. This is something that I thought might be interesting. Sorry if it is disappointing plz no flames. This is a chapter of bloopers from my story in order to get it though you must know that I have simply made the characters of JK's world do my bidding for this story. This is in the form of a play. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Bloopers

James: Lily, are you all right?

Lily: (_realizing she has stopped walking; runs to quickly catch up_) –_screams_– (_trips_)

James: (_starts_ _laughing_) Are you okay? (_Helps Lily to feet_) Was that in the script? 'Cause if not, let's keep it. It was funny.

Lily: (_whacks James in back of head_)

~*~*~

She stopped him.

Lily: James Potter, are you asking me out?

James: Now, Lily, would I do that?

Lily: Hmm … let me think … Um, what's my line again?

James: Yes.

Lily: (_looks at him confusedly_)

James: Your line is 'yes'.

Lily: Oh, can we restart this scene?

~*~*~

Sirius: Yeah, yeah, my turn. (_Sirius changes into a dog_)

Lily: (_screams; jumps on chair and_ – crack!)

-_chair breaks_-

_All four marauders rush forward._ (_Sirius having transformed back_)

Lily: (_sits up laughing_)

Remus: Are you okay?

Lily: Yeah.

Sirius: Let me see the script. –_someone off camera hands him a script_- Nope –_he flips through pages_- not once does it say Lily fatally injures herself.

~*~*~

Lily: Uh, well, thanks, James. I had a lot of fun, thank you for inviting me.

James: You know, Lily, maybe, next time, we could go, just the two of us, on a date?

Lily: -throws self at James- Of course! –kisses James-

marauderluverz: Cut! Cut! That is not in the script!

Lily: -ignores me-

James: -ignores me also-

marauderluverz: -sigh- (screen fades to black)

~*~*~

Peter: Great!

Sirius: -silence-

Remus: elbows Sirius again- huh?! – knocks Sirius off bench-

Sirius: -screams-

James, Lily, Remus, Peter: Are you okay? –all laughing-

Sirius: -gets up- Yeah, fine. –smirks evilly- (pushes Remus off bench-

Remus: -screams-

~*~*~

Lily: -dresses and skips downstairs-

*Notice: a banana peel resides on the fourth step. Why? Who knows?*

Lily: -slips-

James: -reaches out to catch her-

Sirius: -reaches out to catch her-

Remus: -reaches out to catch her-

James: -misses-

Sirius: -misses-

Remus: -misses-

How sad.

A/N: Alright plz tell me what you think. Did you want another chapter like this or no? Let me know. And also two more things. 1) I need ideas, and a title, for the sequel to teardrops, and 2) I have now added on my profile a type of message to my readers. I will update my newsletter every so often. Plz check it out. Feel free to give me any suggestions you can think of. :D Thanx for reading.


	11. Not a chap Plz read Very important

Hi, sorry if you thought that this was an actual chapter but it is not. This is a preview for what I will soon be posting. Drum roll please! –drum rolls across stage- Not what I meant!

Okay, I will be posting still under the same story I think unless you all think that I should open a new story.

The title will be:

Teardrops on My Guitar The Sequel: When the Shoe Is on the Other Foot

Summary: It is now July of 1978. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily have all left school. This story picks up shortly after where we last left off. It includes: Auror training. An old crush. And some very interesting twists.

I'm pretty sure that this story will continue for a while. I am planning for at least four parts. I hope this makes you happy 'cause it sure makes me excited. I hope you will all stay faithful as I try to do my best to update.

Feel free to give me any ideas you have of things you'd like to see in the story, and to ask me any questions you have. :D I will try to post soon.

Love you all,

marauderluverz


	12. Pt 2 Ch1:Summer

Hi, everyone. I am quite proud to say that I am now posting the first official chapter of The Sequel, I would like to take a moment to thank all those who have reviewed my story so far, and I hope that you will continue to do so:

Bri, shetlandlace, ..13, leonidus, devilelf, Tizzle, Permanently OOC, IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe, Blue-Eyed Chica, Ally-Of-Tortall13, Agree-The-Cullens-ROCK, I-want-Jasper, luverofjamesandlily, EMMETRULEs247, misstress black, sarcastic hp lover, MsDateman, redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR, RoyalDanielle, MissSarahJean-Jellybean47, Jess-siriusly, NaFlower05, LiveLaughLoveSwim, kenzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, and Romance and Musicals, Thank you all, this story is dedicated to you!

... so without further ado.

* * *

Teardrops on My Guitar The Sequel: When the Shoe Is on the Other Foot

Chapter 1:

"What is with all these books? I thought we were done with school!" Sirius Black explained. He, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans were on their way to the elevators in the Ministry of Magic after just signing up for auror training.

"Padfoot, what did you expect? For them to just hand you your diploma?" Remus asked.

"Well, yeah, why not?"

"Because," Lily interjected, "You actually have to work for it." Lily entered the elevator with the four boys. Sirius who was standing behind Lily, made faces at her back while James and Peter tried not to laugh. Remus allowed just a small smile to entertain his lips.

"I saw that, Black," Lily said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Whatever. I wasn't doing anything," Sirius lied. Lily just rolled her eyes.

~*~*~

Lily couldn't believe herself. How stupid was she? AN auror. She'd never wanted to be an auror! '_But James wants to be an auror,_' said a small voice inside her head as she opened the front door to her parents' house. They were both probably still at work. She stormed upstairs to her bedroom. She was always trapping herself like this. Of course, James would still love her if she didn't want to be an auror. But a part of her still couldn't help but doubt, especially after Maria. If James had been so ready to accept someone else and forget Lily before, who was to say he couldn't again. Say she did tell him she didn't want to become an auror. They'd have even less in common and he might even meet a girl in auror training and they'd have coffee and the next thing she's know, Lily would be an ex-girlfriend. That was something she couldn't chance.

*One month later – August*

Lily Evans was laying on her bed with both her window and door opened in a failed attempt to cool off her bedroom. Only the week before her parents' air conditioner had broken and during the hottest time of year too.

Lily was studying some of her auror books. She was studying furiously because just that week she had failed a practical test on stealth and tracking. "The only fail in the class, and me, a straight 'O' student!" she muttered.

She figured she had just been nervous in front of James. She sighed. James.

A sudden buzz erupted from the hand mirror on her nightstand. She closed her eyes in exasperation. "James."

Lily sat up and picked up the mirror, "Yes, James."

"Hi, Lils," he said as his reflection appeared in the mirror.

She had told James that she didn't need a mirror like he and Sirius had, but he insisted on making her one so they could reach each other all the time. And he had definitely worn it out in the week she'd had it.

"What did you need, James? I'm trying to study," she said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Aah, what do you need to study for?" he asked.

"James, I failed a test!"

"It was just one test, Lils, no big deal."

"Well, that's the difference between you and me. I don't just try to skate through life!" she exclaimed.

"Woh, Lily, calm down. Okay, you study your heart out," he smiled, "except this Saturday at seven."

"James, about dinner-"

"There is no way that you are canceling on me Lily Evans, not when it's our third month-a-versary," he said, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"James, don't start that."

"Then don't start trying to get out of dating me."

"Alright, James, seven o'clock, Saturday. Now good-bye. I love you. Don't call again." She said smiling at the way he always won.

"Good. Bye, I love you, Lily-bug."

She smiled as his face faded from the mirror. Lily lay back on her bed and began to laugh. James had been celebrating their month-a-versaries, week-a-versaries, and sometimes even day-a-versaries, she hated to tell him she had gotten tired of all this attention. She knew he was only doing it as an excuse to spend money on her.

The phone rang suddenly. Lily sat up and grabbed the cordless phone from its stand.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Lily, it's me."

"Sarah?" Lily asked. Sarah Burntree had been Lily's best muggle friend since Lily's family had moved to Privet Drive when she was four. Surprisingly, however, Lily still had never told her about being a witch. She just wasn't sure how Sarah would react.

"Yeah, I bet you thought I fell off the face of the earth since I haven't called you in, like, forever," Sarah said.

Lily laughed, "How have you been?"

"I've been great. What about you?" Sarah asked.

Lily smiled it was good to be able to talk to a friend who was a girl again. Before long, Sarah was chatting away while Lily listened. Lily quickly found out that Josh and Kendra (who she had forgotten, but who had apparently been dating "for _forever_") had broken up, that Sarah's older brother, Steven (who had been like an older brother to Lily too) was getting married at the age of twenty-five, and that-

"Guess who's back in town," Sarah said excitedly.

"I don't know. Who?" Lily asked.

"Your old crush, Mark Parker."

Lily was quiet. She and Mark had been friends for a while but when she was twelve and got home for the summer she found out his family had moved. And now he was back. It shouldn't have made her feel so giddy but it did.

"Lily, are you still there?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here. That's really great.

"Hey, Sarah, do you wanna have a sleepover at my house? Just for old time's sake?" Lily asked.

Lily had just decided that she couldn't keep secrets from her best friend. Sarah would find out that Lily was a witch whether she wanted to or not.

"Sure."

"Okay, be here 'round seven," Lily said.

~*~*~

The doorbell rang, Lily in her light blue, pink polka-dotted pajama pants and one of her dads old t-shirts ran down the stairs. "I'll get it," she called toward her parents' room on her way downstairs. It was almost eight o'clock, but then again, Sarah could never be on time anywhere. Lily opened the door to see a girl who stood about two inches taller than she did. (Lily is 5'5") Sarah had dirty blond hair that looked crinkly. Her hair fell to just above her shoulders. Sarah had always been the skinniest girl Lily knew between both the muggle and wizarding worlds but it looked like recently she had put on a few pounds, but she just covered it by wearing extra baggy clothes. Lily still thought that Sarah was the prettiest of them both with her blue-green eyes that always seems like they had a secret she was dying to share, and her pale complexion.

"Hey, Sarah!" Lily sad, smiling and then hugging her best friend.

"Hey, Lily," Sarah said as she carried her pink duffle bag inside the Evans' house.

The two headed upstairs where Lily had already stashed a pepperoni pizza, soda, popcorn, and plenty of sweets. Sarah unpacked and took her usual position with Lily on the bed as they ate pizza.

"So, what's going on with you?" Lily asked.

Sarah shrugged, "I'm on a diet," she said glumly.

Lily looked surprised and she knew it. "Why? Why are you of all people, Sarah Antoinette Burntree, on a diet?" Lily exclaimed.

"I need to lose weight for the wedding," she said simply.

"You don't need to lose weight, Sarah, you needed some meat on your bones," Lily said smiling.

"Well, that's not what Steven's fiancée thinks. Kelly said that the dress was not going to be resized and that I had to lose weight in time for the big day."

"That's horrible," Lily told her, "Did you tell Steven?"

"Nah. In his eyes, she's perfect. I don't want to ruin it for him. You should see him he's so … happy. I can put up with the wicked sister-in-law for a few months," Sarah said, digging into another piece of chocolate.

"So anything new with you, Lily?" Sarah asked. Lily could tell that Sarah was ready to move onto another topic.

"Well, I have a boyfriend now," Lily said.

"No way, Snape actually let you have a boyfriend?"

Lily had forgotten, after the trouble Sarah had gotten into at the public school during her eighth grade year, her parents had sent her to stay with her aunt in Australia. Sarah still had no idea that Lily and Severus weren't friends anymore.

"Sab," she said, using her nickname of Sarah's initials, "Sev and I aren't friends anymore." Lily felt close to tears. She still missed Severus. It was moments like this that made her want to call him and forgive him, but it was far too late for that.

Sarah was staring at her in shock, "What happened?" she asked Lily.

"He called me a, um, something really bad and we just had a fight."

"Oh, Lily," she hugged Lily and Lily broke into sobs, reliving the memories in her head.

They calmed down after about ten minutes.

"So, who is this boyfriend of yours?" Sarah asked.

"Um, his name is James, James Potter." Lily said sipping a can of coke.

"You mean that boy who you used to complain about?" she asked.

Lily nodded laughing a bit, "Maybe I should start at the beginning," she said.

Soon enough, Lily had explained to Sarah about how she and James had become friends and then how they had started dating. Finally, Sarah fell asleep. Lily laid down to sleep too, and then sat up. She had almost forgotten the whole point of the sleepover.

"Sab," she said shaking Sarah, "Sab?"

Sarah rolled over, "What do you want?" she asked sleepily.

"I need to tell you something," Lily said frantically.

"What?" Sarah asked, finally sitting up.

"I'm a witch." Sure, it wasn't the most tactful way to say it, but at one-thirty in the morning what did you expect?

And then Sarah did something Lily had never expected. She laughed.

A/N: Just so you know. I update faster with the more reviews I get. :D Plz review!


	13. Pt 2 Ch2: Old Friends, New

Chapter 2: Why didn't you ever tell me?

"Why are you laughing? I'm telling the truth. If you want I can prove it," Lily offered desperately. She hadn't once considered that Sarah would laugh. On second thought, yeah she had.

Sarah tried to catch her breath, "You're a witch?" she asked Lily, "Like, as in, you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, and Sarah, you've got to believe – Wait! How do you know about Hogwarts?" Lily was stunned. Sarah couldn't be a witch, could she? "Are you a witch too?" Lily asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm not but Steven he's a wizard. He went to Hogwarts."

"What?" Lily exclaimed, "How come you never told me?"

"For the same reason you never told me that you're a witch."

"So, Steven is muggleborn then?"

Sarah swallowed looking slightly uncomfortable, "No, my family is pureblood."

Lily gasped, "But you're not a – Oh."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, "I'm a squib."

Lily couldn't believe it. All this time, and she had never known …

Sarah burst into laughter.

"What?" Lily asked.

"The look on your face," she answered, still laughing.

Lily smiled. "Well, alright now that that's taken care of let's get some sleep."

Sarah agreed as she yawned.

"Night, Lily." She whispered as they turned out the light.

"Night, Sarah." Lily replied.

"Lily?" Sarah asked after a minute.

"Mm-hmmm?"

"Thanks for telling me. I mean, thanks for trusting me."

"No problem, Sab."

~*~*~

The next afternoon Lily could be found sitting on the swing at the playground. She loved this old place. It was where she had met Severus. Where she had found out she was a witch. She had countless memories of this place.

"Hey, Sarah said you might be here."

Lily jumped at the sound of someone else's voice.

"Who – who's there?" Lily asked.

A guy about her age with blond hair that was cut short and brown eyes stepped into her line of sight.

"Hey, Lily. It's me, Mark." He said.

"Mark?" Lily asked, surprised. She got up and walked over to greet her old friend.

Mark smiled. "So, you do still remember me?" he asked laughing.

Lily felt her face flush slightly; she had always liked his laugh. But wait, what was she thinking? She had a boyfriend. A very wonderful boyfriend.

"How've you been, Lily?" Mark asked, leading them back over to sit on the swings.

"I've been good. How 'bout you?" she replied.

"Been pretty good. Not doing too much."

"Me either."

"We should hang out sometime, huh?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Yeah, definitely."

"How about we go to the movies next Saturday?"

Was this a date? Was that what he thought?

"Um, Mark, I have a boyfriend." Lily said nervously.

"Oh, right. Well, we can still go, right? I mean," he brought his head closer to hers, "just as friends."

Lily had somehow gone blank. If you had asked her what her name was she would not have been able to tell you.

"Right, Lily?" he asked quietly.

Lily sat up abruptly, pulling her face far from his, "Yep, um just as friends," she said, laughing nervously.

"Great." She couldn't believe it. Mark looked totally unfazed. But she didn't have to worry. It wasn't a date. They were going out just as friends.

-Saturday 7:00 p.m.-

Lily was up in her room getting ready for her date with James. She was modeling a black pleated skirt with black lace on the bottom and a purple tank with sequins along the neckline. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Downstairs she heard the doorbell ring.

"Lily, James is here," she heard her mom call up.

One good thing about dating James – her parents loved him. They both thought that he was the most polite, well-behaved boy in the world.

'_As if,_" Lily thought laughing. She grabbed her black purse and hurried downstairs. When she entered the living room, James stood from the couch.

"Aaw, Lils, you look … beautiful," he said quietly.

'_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush,_' she chanted in her head.

James smiled and winked at her.

She had blushed.

"Thank you, James." She replied.

"So, are you ready, Lily?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, James, I'm ready."

"Bye, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans," James said as he helped Lily into her jacket.

"Bye, Mum, bye Dad." Lily kissed her parents goodbye and followed James outside.

As they walked off the porch James placed his hand over Lily's eyes.

"James," Lily groaned.

"Ssh … I brought you a surprise." He said leading her to the driveway.

"And here you go. Surprise!" James yelled moving his hands so she could see.

Lily gasped, "James, a car?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking as excited as a puppy.

Lily gaped at the shiny, brand new, Gryffindor red mustang convertible.

She had wanted one for a while. Had she mentioned that to James? She couldn't remember, all she knew was that she was itching to try it out.

James smiled at what he took to be happiness. He held out the keys to her.

'_No, I promised myself that I would never let James buy me something so expensive._' Lily thought frustratedly.

"Come on, let's take it for a spin," James said, excitedly.

Lily sighed then grabbed the keys, what could one little drive hurt?

**A/N:Sorry if this chapter was kinda short. I am already planning the next chapter. Plz answer one question for me, Does this Lily seem totally different from Teardrops Part 1? Thanx for reading. **


	14. Pt 2 Ch3: Date?

**A/N: Hi everyone! Wow! Sorry it has been so long. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Did you forget? You have a boyfriend.

Lily Evans sped through another yellow light in her red convertible.

"Lily, can you slow down a bit?" James Potter called over the rushing wind. He'd hoped she would like the car but he had never imagined her to be such a speed demon.

"James, you race around on brooms all the time! Don't tell me you're scared!" Lily called back. She couldn't believe how she was acting. She hadn't felt this good in a while.

"I am not scared on a broom because I'm in control. Right now I'm not sure who's in control." James answered.

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Lily and James sped around town for another twenty minutes before he finally convinced her to take them to a restaurant so they could have dinner.

Lily pulled her car into a parking space outside of Shen's Chinese Palace and turned off the car. As soon as she took the keys out of the ignition, James grabbed them.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm driving home." He answered winking at her as he exited the car.

Once Lily and James had been seated at a table and had ordered their food; they sat and talked.

~*~*~

"So," James started, "Sarah is a squib but she never told you."

Lily nodded and took another bite of chicken. "Oh, and I got to see another friend who I haven't seen in years," Lily told him excitedly.

"Really? So are you gonna plan on hanging out with her?" he asked. James twisted some chow mien onto his fork.

"Yeah, actually I already made plans with him."

Lily looked up as she heard James' fork clatter to the floor.

"Him? I thought this friend was a girl."

Lily shook her head. "His name is Mark. We've been friends for a long time."

"And is he good looking?" James asked suspiciously.

Lily shrugged. "I guess. Yeah."

"Then I don't want you going out with him," James said.

"We aren't "going out" James. We are going as friends to see a movie." Lily argued frustratedly.

"Lily, did you forget that you have a boyfriend?" James countered.

"James you're my boyfriend, not my dad. You can't tell me what I can and can't do!  
Lily looked around. She realized she had started to stand up. She slowly seated herself again.

"James, I'm ready to go home."

James sighed and nodded, then called for the check.

When they reached the Evans' house, James walked Lily to the door. He handed her her car keys and sighed. He never liked parting with Lily; but he especially hated it when they had fought. He was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"James, I don't know why you have to be so jealous. I've known Mark longer than I've known Severus, and Severus was never jealous of me hanging out with Mark."

James opened his mouth to speak. But was stopped by Lily closing the door in his face. He let out a frustrated sound.

"Yeah, but he wasn't your boyfriend." James exclaimed. He apparated home and spent the whole time until he climbed into bed thinking about Mark. He didn't even know what he was up against.

Then he realized. There was one person who would know.

James smiled and lay down in bed.

Tomorrow he would be paying –––– a visit.

* * *

** A/N:** **Duhn duhn DUHN! Can anyone guess who James is gonna go visit? Plz leave me a review. Whoever guesses right gets a chocolate chip cookie! (::) see. Yum!!! REVIEW!**


	15. Pt 2 Ch4: The Enemy of My Enemy is?

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I lost my inspiration for a while. :( But it came back and so here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's kind of short but I will try to update again really soon. Plz plz review. Do it for the plot bunnies! :)Thank u for being so loyal! Also the story could end after Part 2, but I have enough ideas to keep it going if people will read it. It would wind up being AU the farther I get into it. But it could be really fun. Plz let me know! Okay now you may read and review!**

Teardrops On My Guitar Pt. 2

Chapter 4: The enemy of my enemy is my…?

James Potter apparated to a muggle street called Spinners End. He hated the thought of what he was about to do. He had sworn his whole time at Hogwarts to never ask Snape for a favor, and yet here he was.

As much as he hated to admit it, Severus was probably the only person who would understand. And he might just help him. _After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend._ He thought to himself.

He walked up to the front door of one of the small houses. It was the right house, and considering it was still morning Severus should be at home.

James lifted his hand to knock, but it wasn't needed for at that moment the door opened.

Severus Snape stood frozen in his doorway. Why on the bloody earth would Potter ever come to his house?

"Potter." he growled.

James smiled, "Hey Severus!" he said trying to be pleasant. "Mind if I come in for a bit. I just need to ask you a thing or two. You don't mind right?"

Severus took a step back and James was about to enter, when Severus slammed the door in James's face.

"Seriously?" James shouted, "Again. That's twice this week!" James began banging on the door. "Come on, Snape! I need your help. It's about Lily."

Severus knew he would regret it but as soon as he heard Lily's name he opened the door.

"Make it quick, Potter. You have five minutes." Severus hadn't planned on letting James in but James had other plans.

He pushed past Severus into the shabby house. "Nice place you've got here, Sniv-Severus."

"What is this about?"

James sighed, the smile gone from his face instantly. "Do you remember a guy named Mark Parker?"

Severus's face grew darker. "How could I forget someone who tried to ruin my life?" he asked.

James sighed and sat down on the couch. "Yeah, well, now he's working on my life."

Severus wasn't concerned, he was just curious. Someone who was ruining James Potter's life couldn't be all that bad, could he?

"What'd he do?" Severus asked, trying to sound like he uninterested.

James sighed, "He asked Lily out on a date."

Severus laughed. "So is that a crime? I'm sure she turned him down, she wouldn't go out with someone else when she had a boyfriend. I know her."

James shook his head. "She's convinced it's fine because they're just friends; but I saw the look in her eyes. She likes him."

"Did you tell her she couldn't go?" Severus asked.

"Of course I did. What did you expect I told her? Oh sure go on. Have fun with him."

"Well, great. Now there's no way to talk her out of it!" Severus exclaimed.

James looked confused.

Severus sat down in the armchair opposite James. "In all the time you've known Lily has she ever liked being bossed around?"

"No, not really." James smacked his forehead with his hand. "I am such an idiot!"

"Yes, you are." Severus agreed.

"Well, can you at least give me an idea of who he is? What's he like?"

Severus shrugged leaning back. "Lily's had a crush on Mark since she was six." he began, "They were really close when I met her. The only reason I was able to be closer was because I knew she was a witch. That was my only advantage, and it didn't help much."

James pulled out a pen and began writing on his hand.

"Are you taking notes?" Severus asked, incredulously.

James nodded, "I might need them for later. In case I forget something important."

Severus just stared at him. James glanced back up, "Keep going."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well, Lily used to follow Mark around the way you followed her around. She was always trying to get him to notice her."

James interrupted, "Wait, and he never noticed her?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't understand it either. If she had shown any sign she liked me, I would've-"

James cleared his throat and Snape blushed slightly.

"Right," he muttered, "So, he tried to turn her against me when he realized how close we were getting. She becomes kind of helpless around him. I never understood it, but it happens. If it hadn't been for school I think I would've lost her to him completely."

James swallowed hard. "So you're saying I could lose her?"

Severus hated to admit it, but he actually felt bad for James right now. He knew how it felt to be where he was.

"I'm sure Lily will come to her senses." he reassured James, "Just don't be too pushy." Severus didn't want to help James, but he didn't want Mark to win her. At least James had tried to win her heart. At least James actually loved her almost as much as he did.

James stood suddenly. "Well, thank you Severus," he said offering Snape his hand. Snape looked at it.

"Come on Snape. It's either a handshake or a hug." he threatened.

Severus shook his hand quickly and James laughed.

"Now get out." Snape told him.

James saluted Snape and then turned on the spot and with a crack was gone.

Severus sighed. As much as he hated James, he figured James was the lesser of two evils.


	16. Pt 2 Ch5: 2 Phone Calls, a Doorbell,

Chapter 5: 2 Mirror calls, a Doorbell, and Pizza

Over the next week, James and Lily didn't talk to each other. James figured it was best to give Lily some time to cool off. Then on Saturday morning, he called her on the mirror.

When the mirror buzzed, Lily glanced at it from where she was sitting at her desk. The mirror lay on her bed. Over the last week, it had moved all over the room as Lily contemplated calling James, and then changed her mind.

She sighed and got up and crossed the room to her bed. Lying down on her stomach she scooped up the mirror and answered.

"Hi, James," she began in a pleasant voice, trying to be polite.

James smiled at her through the mirror, "Hi, Lils. I was just calling because, well, I missed you." he answered softly.

Lily smiled back at her boyfriend lovingly, "I've missed you too, James."

"So, I was thinking we should get together tonight. What time should I come by?" James said quickly.

The smile slowly faded off Lily's face. "You know, I have plans tonight."

James sighed, "All right, fine. If you say it's just as friends, then I trust you. I won't bug you about it anymore. But," his voice softened, "Can I see you tomorrow?" he pleaded.

"Of course, how about we go out for lunch? We could have a picnic."

James grinned at her, "Perfect, I'll come by around twelve. I should let you go get ready. Love you."

Lily nodded, "Love you too, James."

"Don't look too pretty though," he said as his face faded off the mirror.

Lily couldn't help but laugh.

Despite what James had told Lily, he was scared to death. It wasn't that he did not trust Lily. It was Mark he didn't trust. Heck, he didn't even know the guy. What if he tried something?

James shook his head, "No, I can't think that way." he told himself.

"Lily, can take care of herself."

James finally decided to call Sirius. "Hey, Padfoot!" he greeted his best friend when his face showed up on the mirror.

"What's up, Prongs?"

"I could use some company tonight." James told him.

Sirius made a face at James, "Sorry, Prongs, I don't swing that way. Besides, isn't that why you've got Lily?"

James rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. And actually, Lily's on a date tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"She's hanging out with a guy who is 'just a friend'. I think they're going to the movies or something."

Sirius looked shocked, "And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, completely."

"So, she wouldn't listen to you?"

James shook his head, "Nope. But she insists it's just as friends so, I have to trust her."

Sirius nodded, "'Kay, pal. I'll be by your place around five?"

James agreed and then hung up. At least he wouldn't have to be alone while Lily went out.

At five-thirty the Evans's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Lily called when she heard her dad getting off the couch. She slipped on her sandals and ran to the door. Before opening it, she ran her hands through her hair to insure it looked perfect. Then she opened the door.

"Hi, Mark."

Mark was dressed in jeans and a nice dark blue t-shirt. His hair was parted on one side and combed perfectly into place.

"Hey, Lily," he replied, leaning in and pulling her into a hug.

Lily hugged him back awkwardly.

When they pulled apart, Mark looked at her, "You look beautiful, Lily." he told her, quietly.

Lily was dressed in a light turquoise sundress and tan sandals.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Lily, who's at the door?" her dad asked as he approached the door.

Mark reached passed Lily and held out his hand to Mr. Evans.

"Hi, Mr. Evans. I'm Mark Parker, I used to live next door."

Lily's dad shook Mark's hand, "Yeah, I remember you, bratty little kid that used to play with my angel." Mr. Evans said and kissed Lily on the head.

"Dad!" Lily blushed.

Mark and her dad laughed. "So, what are you kids up to tonight?" her dad asked.

"Lily and I were going to go see a movie," Mark answered.

Lily's dad nodded, then he pulled Lily off to the side really quick by telling her to take a jacket.

"Does James know about this?"

Lily sighed, "Yes, Dad. We're just hanging out as friends. That's it."

Her dad nodded, "All right, have fun then."

By six o'clock, James and Sirius had run out of things to do. James was sitting on the couch eating a slice of the pizza they had ordered, while Sirius was lying upside down, attempting to do the same.

"This is boring." James complained.

Sirius sat up suddenly, well, he fell off the couch and then sat up. "Hey, you said Lily was going to see a movie, right?"

James nodded, "Yeah, so what?"

Sirius smirked, "Why don't we do the same?"

James shrugged, "Nah, I don't really feel like it." he replied.

Sirius whacked James in the head. "I meant why don't we spy on Lily?"

James shook his head, "No, I could never spy on Lily. She deserves my trust."

Sirius shrugged, "Fine, but dark movie theater's can be very romantic."

James froze, "Fine, but just to make sure she's safe. Understand?"

Sirius nodded his head excitedly.

"And we are never to speak of it again."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry if this was short, or not what you wanted. I'm working hard on this story but having some trouble. Review and give me ideas. Please! :)**


	17. Pt 2 Ch6: A date that's not a date?

Chapter 6: A date that's not a date?

Mark and Lily road in his car to the movie theater, and while Lily liked his car, she couldn't help thinking about the way it felt to have the wind blowing through her hair when she had driven in her new car with James, or even more so when James took her on broom rides. She smiled, grateful to have such a wonderful and understanding boyfriend.

"So, Lily, what movie do you want to see?" Mark asked, interrupting the silence.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought- I mean, I don't really know what's out." she answered.

"Well, there's this one that looks good. I think it's called Someone's Heart, it's a romantic comedy," he suggested.

Lily nodded, "Sounds good."

When they arrived at the theater, Mark came around to Lily's side and opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

Mark smiled in return, then the two of them walked to the front of the theater and got in line to buy tickets.

Meanwhile standing not to far off, was Sirius Black, his current job was to listen and find out what movie they were going into so he and James could follow. James was, however, hiding in the men's bathroom. He had told Sirius, "I can't risk us being caught." Sirius rolled his eyes at the memory.

He watched as Mark and Lily got their tickets to "Someone's Heart" and then as they went inside to get snacks and find seats. He then got in line and bought tickets for him and James. Once he had the tickets he walked back over to the men's bathroom and opened the door.

"James, the coast is clear!" he called in.

James stopped in front of the mirror to fix his hair.

"Come on, Lily's not even gonna see you." Sirius complained.

Finally James exited the bathroom, "Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous."

As the two headed into the theater, James turned to Sirius, "So what are we going to see?"

Sirius looked at the tickets, "Something called 'Someone's Heart'." he shrugged, "Must be a chick flick."

James nodded, "Yeah, Lily likes those."

By the time they had bought snacks and headed into the theater the room was already dark, as the previews played. James spotted Lily's red hair and he and Sirius sat three rows behind them.

Soon the movie started and before they knew it, both guys were so into the movie they had forgotten why they were there. Until that is, James noticed Mark moving to put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

He elbowed Sirius, "Look." he whispered.

Lily felt Mark's arm slide around her shoulder. For a moment, it felt nice, but she knew it would feel nicer if it was James. She shrugged off his arm. Mark glanced at her, "You okay?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

James was grinning as he and Sirius exited the theater after Lily and Mark.

"Did you see how she shoved his arm off?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius sighed and nodded, "Yeah, James. I did," he answered.

"See, Padfoot, I told you there was nothing to worry about with Lily. She is the most wonderful girlfriend in the world. And I knew that if she said it was just as friends she meant it."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Well, I'm glad you were right."

When Mark dropped Lily off at her house, she hugged him on the doorstep.

"Thanks so much for tonight, it was fun." she told him.

Mark smiled at her, "Maybe we could do it again sometime?" he suggested with a wink.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Lily watched him walk back to his car, and waved to him as he drove off, before heading inside.

"How was your date?" her dad asked when she entered the living room.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Dad, you know it wasn't a date. And for your information, it was really fun."

She kissed her dad good night, and headed upstairs to her room.

The next day James and Lily went to a park near James's house, for their picnic. As they set up their picnic blanket under the shade of a large tree, James asked Lily how her date had been.

"It was really fun." she replied.

"And how'd you enjoy 'Someone's Heart'?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It was pretty good, kind of cheesy but- wait a minute." She stopped setting out picnic things and looked at her boyfriend. "How did you know that was the movie we went to see?"

"Y-you told me. On our way over here." he tried.

She shook her head. "No I didn't. I never said what we went to see."

James didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because Lily seemed to be doing all the talking.

"You followed me didn't you. I knew that guy standing by the men's room looked familiar, it was Sirius wasn't it?" she stood up and pulled out her wand. "James, I thought you trusted me. I thought you would know that I wouldn't cheat on you. I thought you knew I loved you." she shook her head.

"But Lily I-"

But Lily didn't hear the rest of his explanation because at that moment she disapparated, leaving James standing alone on the picnic blanket.

A duck waddled over and began nibbling on a sandwich. James went to shoo it away, then sighed. "Go for it." he said, "I won't be eating."

Meanwhile, Lily apparated into her bedroom, where she laid down on her bed, as she began to cry angry tears. She just didn't understand James sometimes. But she knew someone who would.

**A/N: So, if you read, plz review! I'm having more trouble writing this story because it seems like no ones reading it anymore. Also, just wanted to let you know I will be separating Pt 2 into it's own story soon, so that the other parts can also be separate. Plz let me know if you have any ideas of stuff that you'd like to see come up in this story series.**


End file.
